


Nagumo Haruya's Childhood

by Lydron



Series: Neo Genesis Altered [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydron/pseuds/Lydron
Summary: I decided to keep true to the old version, therefore this story will not be rewritten.You can either read this before Dark Star or just skip it.Dark Star is this story's sequel, but it's not necessary to read this...





	1. Son of a bitch or sum of which?

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to keep true to the old version, therefore this story will not be rewritten.  
> You can either read this before Dark Star or just skip it.
> 
> Dark Star is this story's sequel, but it's not necessary to read this...

A little boy, called Nagumo Haruya, came home.  
He talked about PE and how much fun they had.  
His mother smiled and gave him a cookie.  
"Well, go upstairs and make your homework dear."  
He walked upstairs to his room to make his math homework.

A half hour later his mother decided to look.  
Nagumo was doing his math homework.  
He said to himself, "Two plus five, that son of a bitch is seven. Three plus six, that son of a bitch is nine..."  
His mother heard what he was saying and gasped. "What are you doing?"  
Nagumo turned around and answered, "I'm doing my math homework, Mom."  
"And this is how your teacher taught you to do it?" his mother asked.  
"Yes," he answered.

Infuriated, the mother asked the teacher the next day; "What are you teaching my son in math?"  
The teacher replied; "Right now, we are learning addition."  
"And are you teaching them to say two plus two, that son of a bitch is four?" Nagumo's mother said.  
After the teacher stopped laughing, he answered; "What I taught them was, two plus two, THE SUM OF WHICH, is four."


	2. Natsuiro Tsuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned, the story will remain the same as it was. Therefore excuse my poor writing xd

Nagumo walked slowly over the street with his mother.  
He was 5 year old, he would get 6 over some months.  
"Nagumo, sweetie wait. I want to go in here."  
Nagumo looked and saw his mother entering the shoestore.  
'Again...'he thought.  
He moved to the store.  
He sat down on a chair while moving his legs back- and forward.  
On the other side of the store was his mother busy with shoes.  
'Boring...

"What about this Nat-kun?" a woman asked.  
Nagumo looked at the woman with dark hair and bright eyes.(NOTE: Indeed, Hitomiko)  
The little girl in front of her had shoulder-length, pink hair and pink eyes.  
"Natsuiro,"she replied.  
On the question, she didn't answer.  
Nagumo grinned.  
He always cheated the kids in his class.  
He liked to see her ignoring her escort.  
The woman sighed. "Really, I should had brought Ai-kun..."  
Then Nagumo's mother walked to him.  
"Come on, we go home."  
Nagumo nodded and followed her.  
Doing so, he looked behind the whole time.  
Natsuiro, the girl, realized it 'cause she turned to face him.  
She smirked. When she did so, Nagumo realized something.  
her eyes shined a small, glowing light. Hiding power behind it...

Nagumo rubbed his eyes sleepy.  
It was 7.15 a.m. , wednesday.  
"Ohayo, Nagumo," his dad greeted him.  
"Ohayo," Nagumo said while rubbing his eyes sleepy. (NOTE: that must be so cute 3)  
His dad went to the kitchen to make bread.  
"What you want?" he asked.  
Nagumo looked thoughtfull. He knew his dad knew the answer.  
Still he played along that 'game' of his father.  
"Jam." (NOTE: it's -most times- red :D)

No one said 'hello' or 'good morning' to Nagumo.  
Well, he cheated them. Bullied them.  
Sure, he had been nice sometimes too and maked jokes to let them laugh but still...  
Once a bastard, always a bastard.  
So seemed his classmates to think.  
The teacher explained the history paragraph.  
Nagumo looked bored out the window.  
Only to find a little girl in the park.  
She had shoulder-length hair and...pink eyes...  
"NATSUIRO!?" Nagumo said in surprise.  
The teacher blinked. "I actually said;' "as a nomadic" Nagumo."  
Nagumo laughed. "Oh, I was already thinking. Gomen."  
"I heard Noradiz.." someone else said.  
"I heard Nodamic,"another followed.  
"Hontoni? I heard Natic," again, someone replied.  
"Oh, you seems to be not the only one. Well, I will be clearder then,"the teacher said.  
Nagumo sighed in relive.  
He turned back to were Natsuiro had standed.  
But she stood not there, it was a girl with pink hair and yellow eyes...  
Then the bell did go. 'Yeah! Breaktime!"

Nagumo walked to a table.  
Suddenly he fell down.  
Angry he stood up and looked at who did it.  
Blake Dirone, Americian who thought he could do anything.  
"Hey there Tulip-head," Blake greeted.  
"Don't call me that!" Nagumo said angry.  
"How cute, the little boy is angry!" one of Blake's friends said.  
"What yo gonna do? Hit Blake?" another said laughing.  
"WAIT!"Blake said. "I hear your mommy calling!"  
"Sweety. come here by mommy~" his friend said on a high tone.  
Nagumo gritted his teeth.  
Then he smirked and looked very calm.  
He closed hsi eyes as he said; "Yo Mama's so dumb. I told her Christmas was around the corner, and she went lookin'."  
Everyone in the cafetaria started to laugh.  
"Is that so?" Blake said while narrowing his eyes.  
"Yo Mama's so dumb that she tripped over a cordless phone."  
Nagumo laughed sarcastic. "HA! Your Mama's so dumb, that she got smacked by a statue!"  
Angry, Blake stood up.  
"Yo Mama's so dumb, she got locked in a toilet and pissed herself."  
Nagumo rolled his eyes.  
"So old, dude," someone said.  
"Yeah, I heard that yesterday from a friend."  
Nagumo smirked.  
"Yo Mama's so dumb. I told her she lost her mind, and she started looking for it."  
\- "Your Mama's so dumb. She tried to commit suicide off a sidewalk."  
"Yo Mama's so dumb, she got hit by a parked car."  
\- "Yo Mama's so dumb. When she went to a football game, she thought the quarter back was a refund!"  
"My mom never goes to a football game,"Nagumo said,  
"But, yo Mama's so dumb she thought fruit punch was a gay boxer."  
\- "Yo Mama's so dumb she waited all day at a stop sign!"  
It did go on very long, but then Nagumo thought about something clever.  
"Blake, say my mom is ugly,"he said calm.  
Blake was taken aback.  
"But she isn't ugly you said, right?" he said a bit confused.  
"Just say she is," Nagumo said again.  
\- "Why? What yo gonna do then?"  
"Nothing, I just want to hear it."  
\- "I don't trust you..."  
"Just say she is. So difficult for you?"  
\- "Well, she is UGLY, you dirty, little red nigger!Your mom is ugly!" Blake shouted in frustration.  
Suddenly some dark colored boys opened the door.  
"What you said about our momma's?" one siad.  
Blake gulped. "I will get you, little brat! Run!"  
His friends and he runned.  
'How to beat a nigger hater.'

"Tadaima!" Nagumo called.  
"Ah, Nagumo," his dad smiled.  
There was a girl on the door, she had a gift for you.  
"For me?" nagumo said surprised.  
"Hai, here. Go to your room and make your homework too."  
Nagumo took the box and did as his father said.  
"A gift?" he said.  
He took the letter.

'Ohayo Tulip-head,

Watasi wa Natsuiro Tsuko da, the girl of the shoestore.  
I thought you would like to have this.  
~ Nat-kun'

Nagumo raised his eyebrows.  
He opened the box.  
In it was a soccerball, soccershoes, socks and a red shirt.  
Nagumo's eyes widened.  
'Did she seriously...?'  
Nagumo smiled. "Otou-san!"  
His dad speeded upstairs.  
"Nani?"  
Nagumo smirked and showed the stuff.  
"Wow, that girl...must have rich parents..." his dad said.  
Nagumo smiled, not bothered by the shiny eyes.  
'If she was myn daughter in law..' he thought.

The next day Nagumo had putted on his soccer uniform.  
"Bye-bye!" he shouted and went out.  
He came by a soccerfield.  
To his surprise Natsuiro was playing there with some other kids from his class.  
"Ah, Tulip-head!" Natsuiro grinned.  
"It's Nagumo Haruya," Nagumo said.  
"You know each other?" Nagumo's classmate ,Yuu, said.  
"How you get that uniform?" his other classmate, Kaoru, said.  
"I did get this uniform from her," nagumo said.  
"My dad thinks your parents are rich."  
Natsuiro's eyes went sad for a moment but then returned to her big smiling face.  
"Hontoni? Your dad must be funny Nagumo-kun!"  
Nagumo smiled.  
"Is Nagumo smiling?" Yuu gasped.  
"He never..." Rö said.  
"Let's play!" Natsuiro said.  
"Hai!"

Nagumo's dad came looking for his son.  
Then he saw him playing with the girl.  
"Nagumo-kun, pass the ball. I want to show you something cool!" Natsuiro smiled.  
"Okay," Nagumo passed teh ball.  
Natsuiro took a deep breath and breathed then heavily out.  
Slowly it became colder and colder.  
She kicked the ball slightly up.  
The ball spinned faster and faster, ice surrounding it.  
Nagumo gasped. "N-n-nani?"  
Natsuiro kicked the ball higher.  
She jumped with it, a gold aura surrounding the leg she would shoot with.  
"Frozen Star!" she called out.  
The frozen soccerball flew like a falling star towards the goal.  
"SUGOI!" Nagumo exclaimed.  
Natsuiro grinned. "My Hissatsu Technique," she said proud.  
"Nagumo!" Nagumo's dad called, "Dinner is ready!"  
"Coming! See ya later Nat-kun!"  
"Bye-bye Haru-kun!" Natsuiro smiled.  
Nagumo's dad she gave a glare however...

"Mom! I have a new friend!" Nagumo beamed.  
'New? He means "I have a friend" probably.'  
"Really? Who is it?" she smiled.  
"Natsuiro Tsuko, who gave me this uniform," Nagumo smirked.  
"That is nice to hear," she replied, "Well, dinner is ready. On table you two."


	3. Dumped

It was still dark outside.  
Nagumo looked sleepy out the window from school.  
It was 8.10 a.m. but it still was dark.  
"I know that it is still dark, but please focus on this minna," the teacher said.  
'If I don't fall asleep.' Nagumo thought.

School was out.  
Nagumo went fast to the changing room and dressed in his soccer uniform.  
He speeded through the field.  
Natsuiro was practicing her skills there always with some others.  
Now she was all alone.  
"Oi, Natsuiro!" Nagumo called out.  
Natsuiro turned around with a smile.  
"Guess what? I have a 7.3 for maths!" Nagumo grinned.  
'I had a 8.7 but don't matter.'  
"Eh, sugoi!" she smiled.  
Nagumo grinned proudly.  
"You have a new Hissatsu?" he then asked.  
Natsuiro laughed."It's not that easy!"  
Nagumo blinked. "Not?"  
"Ofcourse not silly! You must practice hard for it," she smiled.  
"Oh...let's practice then!" he said.

"Say, Nat-kun..."  
\- "Nani?"  
"I saw you in the shoestore with that woman, is she... your mother?"  
\- "EH! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"  
"C-calm down! I just asked."  
"I don't even look like her," Natsuiro pouted.  
"That woman is Hitomiko, called Hitomiko-nee-san. She takes care of...me."  
She seemed to hide something, but he didn't ask further.  
"I see..."  
"Nagumo, dinner!" Nagumo's dad said. But he said it annoyed.  
Natsuiro did heard already a slight irritated toen the last time. Now it was really sharp.  
"Later Nat-kun!"  
"Un, later..." she said.  
She kicked the ball up some times.  
She went to the side and picked up the pawns. She walked back to the field and putted the pawns down.  
She runned around them, full speed, turn around.  
She did that a few times and then kicked the ball a bit up and shooted it.  
"Natsuiro!"an angry voice said suddenly.  
The girl flinched and looked to the side.  
"H-hitomiko-nee-san..."  
"Natsuiro, you're under myn care. Please listen then."  
"Hai..."

"Oh, Nagumo. We will leave tomorrow," his mother pointed out.  
Nagumo blinked.  
"N-nani?" he said.  
"We will move," his dad said.  
"Oh..." "Pack in your stuff please."  
Nagumo nodded slowly and walked upstairs. He took a suitcase out the closet.  
Then he threw some clothes into the suitcase.  
He took his tootbrush, his soccerball and things with him.  
'Guess, I'm done.'

The next morning Nagumo's mother walked to him.  
"Here you have the keys," she said.  
Nagumo looked it.  
'Cool, I can open the door first.'  
They did get into the car and drived away.  
"How long will it be?" Nagumo asked.  
"Oh, we will go with plane too. We go far, far away," his dad said.  
"You mean, like Italy?" Nagumo said.  
"Something like that."  
Nagumo sighed, so long!  
He looked outside.  
After 20 minutes he did fall asleep.

"Does he sleeps?" Nagumo's dad asked.  
"Yes, go to the left," Nagumo's mother replied.  
They drived on the way, back home.  
Then they opened the cardoor and did get their son out of the car.  
They lay a letter next to him and then leaved.  
Full speed. Far away from their son.  
Which they always secretly wanted to abondon...

Nagumo mourned.  
He didn't remember the back of the car being so hard.  
He slowly opened his eyes.  
He let out a small scream when he saw where he was.  
"Mom? Dad?" he said.  
He looked at the letter.  
He gulped and took the keys out of his jacket.  
He putted them in the door.  
Click!  
They were from their old house...  
Nagumo opened the door to te empty hall and walked to the empty living room.  
He sat down on the very old chair which was standing there.  
He opened the letter.

'Nagumo,

When you read this, we're probably already far away.  
We never wanted a kid, if we did, a girl.  
We left you behind and we will start a new life somewhere else.  
We even changed our names, just in case.  
You probably go to an orphanage, so not you live in this house or on the streets.  
We don't care.  
You're not part of this family anymore.  
We hope you wish our much luck in our lives.  
We always gave you food after all.  
Maybe your 'friend' Natsuiro can help you.  
We don't think so, but still.  
You can go to Sun Garden, to Lighter Mye or something.  
Anyway, hopefully, we never see each other again.

Ja ne, your ex-parents'

Tears rolled down Nagumo's cheek.  
His parents had never wanted him, or even like him.  
Their smiles were all fake.  
Nagumo tightened his grip on the paper while tears fell down.  
He curled up.  
"I HATE THEM!" he shouted.


	4. Sun Garden

Nagumo finally had stopped with crying.  
But in return...  
His eyes narrowed.  
"My classmates hate me, myn parents hate me, everyone does..."  
A picture of a laughing, pink-haired girl burned in his mind.  
A small smile appeared.  
"Almost everyone..."

Sun Garden, Orphanage.  
Nagumo sighed.  
His new home...  
The man next to him, dressed in black and some white, pressed the bell.  
A woman with...  
Nagumo gasped. 'Hitomiko?'  
The man coughed. "I will hand him over then."  
The man walked away.  
"Well, come in," Hitomiko said.  
Nagumo did as she said.  
"What's your name?"  
\- "None of your bussines."  
"I'm not going to call you THAT, so tell me your name please."  
Nagumo sighed. "Nagumo Haruya."  
Hitomiko smiled. "I will bring you to the room where the others are."

Big noises.  
Nagumo's eyes stood bored.  
He was not intrested.  
He only wanted to be alone.  
Hitomiko opened the door.  
A big room with lots of children were in it.  
There was a girl with blue hair and white locks and blue eyes making a building with blocks.  
A boy with brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes runned around with some others chasing him.  
"Minna, gather please."  
Nagumo looked the other way, not paying attention.  
"This is Nagumo Haruya, he will join us from now on."  
"Ohayo Nagumo-kun!" someone beamed.  
Nagumo saw a boy with red hair and emerald eyes on the swings.  
5 metres further stood a tree, THE perfect place.  
Nagumo waved and then walked away.  
He just wanted to climb in the tree when he found a white-haired creature.  
Nagumo stared at it.  
"Anno..."  
The person sat up and turned around.  
The boy had a scar on his face.  
"Ah, you're new?" he smiled.  
The boy stood up. "I'm Atsuishi Sigeto."(NOTE: Heat)  
"Nagumo Haruya," Nagumo answered.  
Atsuishi heard a loud noise.  
"Be queit! And don't tell her!" Atsuishi said and hided in the bushes.  
A girl came walking. "Hey new-one, I'm Ai. have seen boy with scar?"  
Nagumo pointed inside. The girl smirked and runned inside.  
"Thanks," Atsuishi said.  
"So, your new. That boy on the swings is Hiroto Kiyama.  
He is in his sad state. You have another person, but I have no idea where he is..."  
"ATSUISHI!" Ai screamed and runned to the boy.  
"See ya later!" Atsuishi said and runned away.  
"YOU KILLED MYN BARBIE DOLL!"  
Nagumo sweatdropped.  
'Tree.'  
He climbed in it, then he sat on one of the branches.  
He sighed, silence.  
"ATSUISHI!"  
Well, almost...

"So you're new? I'm Hiroto Kiyama, call me Hiroto.  
I love soccer, do you like it?"  
Nagumo sweatdropped. "Yeah."  
"I play pretty good, and you? You probably suck on it.  
You have a kind of tulip on your head.  
That sounds funny, HAHA! I'm gonna call ya Tulip-head!"  
Nagumo closed his eyes while an vein popped on his head.  
"Fine with me, Star Underweary."  
Hiroto went queit and looked down.  
His underwear was visible 'cause someone -No, it wasn't Nagumo- had pulled his pants down.  
"Netsuha Natsuhiko!" Hiroto screamed. (NOTE: Nepper)  
The boy grinned. "Nice underwear."

Most played soccer.  
Nagumo was one of them.  
Just when he was about to walk on the field he saw a person in the corner of the garden.  
"Who's that?" he asked.  
Atsuishi and Netsuha turned around.  
"Oh, he..." Netsuha said.  
"That is Suzuno Fuusuke," Atsuishi replied.  
"He never talks to any one or wants to play with someone," Netsuha added,  
"They say his paranets were murdered in front of her eyes."  
Nagumo watched the Suzuno person.  
He had white hair and teal eyes.  
'Murdered in front of his eyes...'  
"Anyway, do you come with us on the field?" Netsuha said.  
"Wait a sec, I'm going to do something first."  
The two other boys looked at each other and the shrugged their shoulders.

"Kimi."  
No response.  
"Oi, white-one."  
The person, which Nagumo has been told he was Suzuno, slowly looked up.  
"Watasi wa Nagumo Haruya, you're Suzuno right?"  
The boy nodded.  
"You wanna play soccer with us?"  
"No."  
"Why not?" Nagumo said a bit taken aback.  
"Just leave me..."  
Nagumo pouted.  
'Mou, stubborn brat.'  
"Like you have something better to do."  
Suzuno's eyes widened.  
"You...STAY AWAY YOU BÄKA TULIP-HEAD!"  
Suzuno runned inside, leaving Nagumo.  
His face was dark and a vein popped.  
"T-t-tulip-h-h-head?"  
Netsuha grinned at the sight of the angry Nagumo.  
"Seems it didn't succeed."  
Atsuishi shook his head.  
"It's not worth trying, waste of time. He will never listen."

"Gha! That stupid Suzuno!"  
Nagumo threw a pillow to the other side of the room.  
Atsuishi, Nagumo's roommate, sighed and took the pillow from the ground.  
"Thay doesn't help," he said.  
Nagumo gritted his teeth. "Stubborn boy..."  
"You probably won't listen to me but...leave him be."  
Nagumo stared at the boy.  
"You must be joking."  
Atsuishi sighed.  
"We tried all kind of things, he just don't want to hang around."  
Nagumo looked around.  
Even Nagumo needed those guys to stay cheered up, why he not?

The next morning was Nagumo up earlier then normal.  
He couldn't sleep.  
Then he saw Suzuno walking to the kitchen.  
Nagumo smirked and then followed the boy.  
"Oi, Tulip-Head, don't do that," Suzuno said.  
Nagumo gasped. "H-how.."  
Suzuno turned around. "I'm not deaf."  
Nagumo narrowed his eyes. "Then you're dumb, stupid."  
Suzuno raised his eyebrow. "Excuse me?"  
"Everyone want to cheer you up, but you send them away."  
Nagumo pointed at him.  
"How will you be able to get out your shell if you don't open up and let them reach your heart?"  
Suzuno stared at him in disbelieve.  
"Nagumo..."  
Nagumo turned around.  
"I'm going now..."  
Suzuno keeped watching the boy, staying alone in the kitchen.  
He lowered his head and then slowly smiled.  
Something he hasn't done in months.  
"Arigatou bäka Nagumo."


	5. Friendship

Nagumo was busy with a puzzle when a shadow darkened it.  
He turned to see a certain white-haired boy.  
"Suzuno?" he said startled.  
The boy bent down and took a piece and putted it on the right place.  
"Arigatou..." he said softly. Nagumo blinked but then smiled. "You're welcome."  
Suzuno took another piece. "You were right...I was acting stupid."  
Nagumo went pale. "I...eh...I..."  
Suzuno grinned. "Oi, don't worry. I said it now too, right?"  
Nagumo sighed. "I really said that, eh?"  
Suzuno nodded and then stood up. "I go outside, guess I need to practice soccer."  
Nagumo smiled as he watched the other boy leave. 'I'm glad he is out his shell.'  
Nagumo sweatdropped when he saw their jaws. "Ohayo. Netsuha, Atsuishi, Ai, Hiroto."  
"Say I dream, say I dream!" Ai said while rubbing her eyes.  
"I dream too, we all have the same dream. That must be!" Netsuha said.  
Nagumo laughed. "Nope. Suzuno is out of his shell."

Nagumo and Suzuno became pretty close.  
Suzuno finally played soccer with the others too.  
Hiroto still had his sad times, no one tried to go near then.  
Else he would burst out in tears or anger.  
They didn't know what was worser.  
"Eh, it's snowing!" someone exclaimed.  
An pulled herself against the window.  
"Eh...how beautiful," Reina said.  
"SNOW!" Suzuno beamed and runned into the cold air.  
Some went pale and hugged theirselfs.  
"Cold!" (Hagakure) Koutarou said.  
"Cold? Its warm!" (Mikoori) Rei grinned.  
"You have to be kidding," (Miura) Hiromu gasped.

Nagumo shivered.  
"Cold?" Suzuno grinned.  
Nagumo glared at him.  
"You are an alien," Nagumo said (NOTE: in the future Nagumo, in the future...)  
Suzuno rolled his eyes. "You're good against hot weathers, Then you're an alien too."  
Nagumo smirked.  
"Minna, it's getting late. All to bed now," Hitomiko said.  
Nagumo rubbed his eyes.  
Man, he was actually REALLY tired.  
He stood up and got to his room, his roommate following him.

"Ugh, so tired," Nagumo said as he let himself fall down on the bed.  
Atsuishi watched his friend.  
"Really? You look hyper thought," he said sarcastic.  
"Shut up," Nagumo muttered.  
"Still, if you are. I think it's better to put on some pyjamas," Atsuishi chuckled.  
Nagumo looked at his clothes.  
'Well, this would not lay really comfortable...'  
Slowly he got up and undressed.

"Nagumo?"  
"Nagumo-kun?"  
Nagumo slowly did realize the voice calling him.  
"Nani?" he said tired, trying to open his eye.  
He failed in it however, his body was too tired.  
"There's a lightningstorm, I'm scared...C-can I sleep with you?"  
Nagumo just nodded.  
Hoping the annoying voice would shut up and leave so he could sleep.  
Before he dazed off again, he felt a warmth covering his left side.

"Eh...?"  
"EH...?"  
"EEEHHH!?"  
Nagumo waked up because of the yell.  
He then realized a creature clinging at him.  
Suzuno...  
In Nagumo's bed...  
Sleeping in...  
"WHAA!" Nagumo jumped, holding his grip on Atsuishi.  
"W-w-what is Suzuno doing in my bed!?" he asked.  
Atsuishi sweatdropped. "I was about to ask you..."  
"Suzuno?" Nagumo said while pushing soft at the other boys shoulder.  
Suzuno opened his eyes. "Nagumo...?"  
"Gomen for waking you, demo..."  
"WHAT WHERE YOU DOING IN NAGUMO'S BED!?" Atsuishi yelled.  
"That..."Nagumo said.  
Suzuno sat on the bed.  
"You don't remember? I said I was scared for the lightning and asked if I could sleep here."  
Nagumo sweatdropped.  
'I should must have be REALLY tired to allow something like THAT.'  
Atsuishi shook his head.  
"Hontoni...Well, let's get go. Otou-sama would be coming today."

"Dad! The teacher complimented me today!" Reina smiled.  
Kira nodded, Hiroto looked with a big smile at him.  
Nagumo had noticed the sad boy had been happy after their 'Father' had arrived.  
"Otou-sama, where is Tsu-kun?" An asked.  
"Oh, she was busy with Hell's Ice Spiral to get stronger."  
"So...she's on the field?" Hiroto said.  
Kira nodded, everyone grinned and most run out.  
"Who's that Tsu?" Nagumo asked no one particular.  
"She always escape from the orphangae," Atsuishi grinned.  
"She's a smart-ass," Suzuno muttered.  
Hiroto smiled. "And she's very cool, kind, sweet and strong!"  
"And you LIKE her..." Netsuha grinned.  
Hiroto went beef red and scolded at him.  
Then they noticed Nagumo staring in disbelieve.  
"Nani, Nagumo?" Suzuno asked.  
"Masaka..." Nagumo runned outside.  
The four looked at each other and then runned after the red-head.

"Tsu-kun, that was awesome!"  
\- "You're so sweet Tsu-chan!"  
\- - "Mou, mou. I'm happy to see you guys again, demo-"  
"NATSUIRO!?"  
The girl turned. "Oh...Nagumo-kun..."  
Nagumo smirked. "So you're Tsu?"  
"Nat or Tsu is shorter than Natsuiro and Tsuko," Natsuiro shrugged.  
"Matte...You know each other?" Ai asked.  
Natsuiro nodded. "When I escaped I met him."  
Nagumo smiled.  
"Sökka, so you did go to the ci...ty," An said.  
It was queit when they realized the girl did run off to the city, which was pretty far away.  
Normally she would go to the forest, but now she did go much further...  
Natsuiro sweatdropped. "Mou, Daijoubu deska minna?"  
An sighed. "The city, that's far Tsu-chan."  
Natsuiro shrugged. "I know, so what?"  
"YOU COULD HAVE LOST THE WAY!" Nemuro (Miyuki) beamed.  
Natsuiro sighed. "Gomen..."  
"Well, let's go inside, it's cold," Atsuishi said.  
"It isn't," Suzuno said.  
"It is," Nagumo commented.  
"No it's not," Suzuno replied.  
"It IS," Nagumo said a bit irritated.  
"Its Not," Suzuno said, remaining calm.  
"It IS cold Suzuno Fuusuke!," Nagumo said.  
"It's not. Nagumo Haruya," Suzuno said sarcastic.  
Nagumo came closer to teh white-haired boy.  
"IT IS!" Nagumo shouted.  
"You burn up easily,"Suzuno teased.  
"Hurasai!"  
Natsuiro sweatdropped. "I guess I need to hear this every day?"  
Atsuishi grinned. "Yep."  
"Live is hard..." Natsuiro pouted.

"Shoot!" An said.  
Netsuha kicked the ball slightly up and kicked it.  
"Goal!" Ai cheered.  
"Mou, why you didn't stop them Tsu-chan?" Koutarou pouted.  
"I wanted to know if you would need me or not, you definitly NEED to."  
Her -for now- teammembers sweatdropped.  
Natsuiro took teh ball and runned passed the whole opposite's team. "Hell's Ice Spiral!"  
Everyone was amazed by teh kick.  
"Sugoi Tsu-kun!"  
"Awesome!"  
"Sugoi!"  
"Tsu-kun looked so cool!~"  
Natsuiro grinned. "I know, I know."  
"Minna, come inside please. It's getting dark soon," Hitomiko said.  
"HAI!"

"No Haruya, that is a King. You need a Jack," Natsuiro said.  
"Hontoni?" Nagumo said.  
Netsuha looked at the cards on the table.  
"She's right,"Rei said.  
"Mou, this is diffucult!" Nagumo complained.  
"If you don't listen to the rules it sure is..." Suzuno muttered.  
"What you said Suzuno?" Nagumo said, glaring at the other boy.  
"Betsuni," Suzuno smiled.  
"I have a Full House, I win," Hiroto said while laying his cards on table.  
"Damn, he's right this time..." Atsuishi groaned.  
"Another round!" Netsuha said. "I need to win at least one time!"  
"Sure, Hiroto and I will defeat you with pleasure,"Natsuiro smirked.  
"Oh, you...!" Atsuishi said and fast grabbed his cards.

(2 Years Back In Time/ Ago)

"Natsuiro-kun!" a young womand called.  
A small, 5 year old Natsuiro looked to her.  
"Nani, Eigi-san?" she asked.  
"We need to do a test again," Eigi answered.  
Natsuiro sighed. "Hai..."  
"Come on, it's not that bad! By the way, we created you, Tsu-kun!"  
Natsuiro's eyes were lifeless.  
She slowly walked after the woman to a room.  
"Yeah...but still...this don't feel like 'home'..." she whispered.

Natsuiro looked down.  
'Damn...Bad memories...'  
"Oi, Tsu-kun!" a voice called out.  
Natsuiro looked up, the boy walked closer to her.  
"Oh, Atsuishi," she said.  
The boy smiled. "Nagumo asked if you came down so we could go to the forest."  
Natsuiro raised her eyebrows in surprise. "The forest?!"

Nagumo smirked. "Look!"  
The others; Suzuno, Netsuha, Atsuishi and Natsuiro stared at the tree.  
"A clubhouse!" Netsuha said.  
Nagumo smirked proud.  
"Sugoi, Nagumo you maked this?" Natsuiro asked.  
Nagumo smiled and then nodded.  
"So Tulip-Head is not useless?" Suzuno smirked.  
Nagumo grinned, he wanted to beat the boy but on the other side not.  
"Pretty amazing dude," Atsuishi grinned.  
"Arigatou," Nagumo replied.  
"Can we go into it?" Netsuha followed.  
Nagumo nodded. "Sure."

"Cool, a chair!" Netsuha said.  
"I don't think Nagumo has finished it, so don't sit on it," Suzuno said.  
The two boys looked at Natsuiro who agreed with the white-hair.  
"Well, it's pretty comfortable for a tree clubhouse," Atsuishi smiled.  
"We could keep this as our clubhouse..." Nagumo said.  
"Our Clubhouse?" Netsuha questioned.  
"Un. We could come here every day. Play games here," Nagumo replied.  
Natsuiro and Suzuno looked at each other.  
Suzuno actually just waited for the 'Smart-ass' to answer.  
She knew if it was save, she could always escape.  
"Why not?" she grinned.

"GHA! They disappeared again!" Hitomiko screamed.  
An sweatdropped.  
Hitomiko walked around, pulling her hair and yelling.  
The children sweatdropped because of that.  
"Nee-san sure is furious..." Miura said.  
"I must say I'm jealous..." Nemuro muttered.  
"Yeah, they always have fun," Hiroto agreed.  
The others nodded in agreement while Hitomiko still yelled.

Laughing voices.  
In the forest, in the tree clubhouse.  
"We did it again!" Natsuiro laughed.  
"Really, they keep stupid! They should have know we should escape!" Atsuishi laughed too.  
"Pfft! It was exciting however. They could pop out of nowhere every second," Netsuha sighed.  
Suzuno sat down. "Well, at least they are so dumb they forget about us escaping."  
"I wonder how mad will Hitomiko-nee-san will be this time," Netsuha grinned.  
"You know you may not run away!" Atsuishi said on a high tone.  
"Gomen Hitomiko-nee-san~" Netsuha said on a sweet, innocent tone.  
For soem reason Atsuishi was blushing.  
"Nani Atsuishi?" Natsuiro asked.  
"B-betsuni..."  
"Say Haruya," Suzuno suddenly said.  
They looked at the white-haired boy.  
"Your birthday...that is tomorrow right?"  
"Ah, Yeah."  
It remained silent. "I'm older~" Natsuiro teased.  
While she was only for 2 months 7 years old...  
While the other boys were all for long 6 and Suzuno went 6 a week ago.  
"Time for doing crazy stuff then," Netsuha smirked.


	6. When you're six years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After re-reading this it seems like I did a shipping thing...

Nagumo groaned.  
Today was his 6th birthday.  
He smiled faintly and groaned while trying to get out his bed.  
Then he saw Atsuishi on a chair, hanging a balloon on the ceiling.  
"Atsuishi?" he said surprised.  
Atsuishi grinned. "Happy B-day, dude."  
Nagumo stared at him.  
"Don't stare, dress!" Atsuishi smirked.

Suzuno grinned and gave his friend a hand. "Have a nice day, Haruya."  
Nagumo smiled. "Thanks, Fuusuke."  
Natsuiro jumped from the table. "You are early up," she said.  
Nagumo, Hiroto, Suzuno, Netsuha and Atsuishi stared at her.  
She weared a light blue skirt with striped panties and a red shirt.  
"Nani?" she smiled while blinking.  
"You are in the party mood, I guess..." Netsuha said, pointing out to the clothes.  
Natsuiro grinned. "Tonight Disco!"  
"Disco?" Hiroto gasped.  
"Un! Hitomiko-nee-san alllowed it," Natsuiro smiled.  
"Sugoi Tsu-kun!" An said.  
"You have made that cake?" Ai asked.  
Natsuiro turned around. "Huh? Oh, that cake, yes I did."  
Nagumo smiled. "Thank you Natsuiro."  
Natsuiro grinned. "Everything to make my friends happy!"  
Netsuha and Atsuishi moved closer to the place where Hiroto stood inbetween them.  
"Everything...?" Netsuha teased the red-head.  
"For her friends...?" Atsuishi added.  
Hiroto angry pushed the two away. "Shut up, you two," he said.  
The duo laughed and pushed each other playfully.  
Suzuno sat down on the chair next to Nagumo's.  
"Natsuiro is really into the party-things, isn't she?" the red-haired boy said.  
Suzuno nodded. "You don't know how much that girl loves parties."  
Nagumo grinned. "Well, tonight she will have her change."  
"Shall we make a drawing, Haruya?"  
Nagumo looked at his friend and nodded.  
They took some papers and all kind of pencils.

Nagumo and Suzuno stood up.  
Suzuno had a drawing of himself and Nagumo of a shoot he maked.  
Suzuno grinned, "Your hair is bad."  
Nagumo watched Suzuno's drawing.  
"Yours is cool Fuusuke," he smiled.  
Suzuno took his friend's drawing and maked the hair good alike.  
"Sugoi!" Nagumo said.  
Suzuno smirked. "Better then yours."  
"Take that back!" Nagumo said and that was the sign.  
Suzuno ran away, Nagumo after him.  
Hiroto and Natsuiro laughed.

"Hitomiko-nee-san?" Nagumo said.  
The young woman turned around. "Nani, Nagumo?"  
"May I make omlets?"  
"Omlets? Well, it's not that difficult... Ganbatte."  
Nagumo grinned.  
He would show that Hiroto what he can!  
He walked over to take the stuff.  
'Now what do I exactly need?'

"AAAAHHH!"  
Natsuiro coughed. "Where that smoke comes from!?" she yelled.  
Suzuno and Hitomiko rushed to the kitchen.  
"WHY IT BURNS!?" Nagumo yells.  
Suzuno stared at the burning omlet.  
Hitomiko did get the fire extinguisher.  
"You even burn the kitchen when you make an omlet," Suzuno grinned.  
"Hurasai!"

Netsuha and Atsushi did a card game.  
Suzuno, Nagumo, Hiroto and Natsuiro watched them.  
"Finish it already!" he said, irritated becasue of the slowpokes..  
Netsuha sighed. "Calm down, we're almost finisht."  
Natsuiro laughed. "Deja vu, you said that 10 minutes ago TOO."  
She slammed her hands on the table. "One of you, lose already! It's just a game!"  
The boys watched each other and sighed. "Fine."  
They stood up. "You go then."  
Nagumo and Hiroto fast rushed on the chair.  
"Die!" Nagumo yelled. "Shut up, brat!" Hiroto said while taking his cards  
"Nagumo!Hiroto! I don't want to hear such language!"  
The 5 turned to their 'Nee-san'.  
"Eheheh..."

Nagumo sat in the tree, he watched the other kids.  
He searched for a certain white-haired male.  
His eyes did go to the soccerfield. 'Nope...'  
He looked by the and in the other trees. 'I can't see him.'  
"Haruya!" a voice yelled.  
Nagumo's eyes widened when the male he searched for, jumped from above him to his branch.  
Suzuno chuckled. "Hehehe, I am good at Hide and Seek."  
Nagumo sighed. 'That guy scared the hell out of me.'  
"Your turn now, Haruya!"  
The boy nodded and jumped out of the tree to run inside.  
"1...2...3...4...5..."

\- Some minutes later -

"Mou, where is he?" Suzuno sighed.  
He looked under the table.  
"Fuusuke-kun, what are you doing?" Natsuiro asked.  
"Oh, Tsu-kun. I search Haruya."  
"Haruya? I believe he was in the playroom."  
"Arigatou!" Suzuno said and runned off.  
Natsuiro giggled and took a walky talky out her pocket. "Plan A succeeded."  
"Yosh! My turn!" Netsuha said.  
Suzuno runned meanwhile through the hall.  
He opened the door. "HARUYA!" he yelled.  
Netsuha blinked as he looked at the boy.  
Ai, who was doing a game looked at him too.  
"Fuu-kun?" she said.  
"Where is Haruya?" Suzuno said while grasping Netsuha's collar. "T-t-the b-bathroom."  
Suzuno grinned. "So he moves spot?"  
Suzuno runned to teh bathroom, only to find a schocked Atsuishi.  
"Oi, knock before you get in!" the naked boy said.  
Suzuno rolled his eyes. "We're the same gender."  
Atsushi sighed. "What you do here?"  
"Hide and Seek. Have seen Haruya?"  
"Nagumo? He leaved a minute ago."

Suzuno gritted his teeth while walking through Sun Garden.  
'Man, where is he?'  
Suddenly he heard a noise from upstairs.  
'Masaka!' he gasped and then grinned.  
Suzuno maked his way to the stairs and runned to Nagumo's room.  
He opened the door to find the clean side of Netsuha and the chaos side of Nagumo.  
Suzuno sweatdropped. 'Where was that guy?'  
He cleared his throat. "Haru-kun~, Fuu-chan is outside~"  
Nagumo, who was so dumb to think it really was Natsuiro, came out the closet and then gasped.  
"Suzuno!" he said in disbelieve. Suzuno smirked. "I win."

"Yatto!(Finally!)Party!Party!" Natsuiro beamed.  
Everyone laughed what 'caused the girl to pout.  
"Not funny!" she said rather childish.  
Netsuha grinned. "Happy Birthday, Nagumo."  
"Arigatou, minna."  
Hitomiko smiled. "Well, party starts then!"  
Atsushi pulled Netsuha along to dance, followed by Ai and An.  
Hiroto grinned. "Yosh! Party!" Natsuiro said and pulled the two red heads and the white head on the floor.  
"Matte! Not so fast Tsu-kun!" Suzuno said.  
"You break our bones!" Nagumo cried.  
"Pfft, weaklings," Natsuiro said.  
Hiroto grinned and took her hand. "Let us dance then."  
Natsuiro smirked. "With pleasure~."

\- Sun Garden, 00:34 -

It was very, VERY dark outside.  
Nagumo smiled. 'That party was awesome!'  
He watched Netsuha's bed, it was empty. A letter lay on it.  
Nagumo frowned and took it.

'Gomen Nagumo,  
I sleep with Atsushi tonight. Suzuno will be coming your way.  
Netsuha.'

Nagumo frowned. 'Those two...'  
Then the door opened. "Haruya..?" the white-haired male whispered.  
Nagumo walked over to him. "I know, Netsuha wants to sleep with Atsushi."  
Suzuno sighed. "You burned the kitchen and threw salt in his hair."  
Nagumo grinned. "I get it already."  
Suzuno smiled. "Good night Haruya."  
Nagumo smiled and couldn't resist to peck the other's cheek.  
"Sleep well," he said breathless.


	7. Midorikawa Ryuuji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Rewritten after the chapter contents found it funny to change the layout with HTML codes and such. I only couldn't help myself to not make some changes to this chapter and the next due that they gave a hint of more teenager thoughts that children this age normally do not have. So yeaaaah...
> 
> ~ January 11, 2017

A child is a valuable gift, with unique talents.  
But it only takes one bad experience that the child will remember the rest of his life.  
One bad experience to discourage a child from using those talents.  
They forgot about the light. They are in a world full of darkness. Full of pain and sadness.  
They forgot that there is always light in the darkness.

 

Nagumo was staring up to the ceiling as a small sigh left his lips. It was early in the morning but he found himself just not being able to fall asleep again. As he laid on his bed, his eyes fell on the other boy in the room. The smaller kid was in a deep sleep and his breath came out in soft huffs. Closing his eyes for the thousand time that hour, the door suddenly swung open and let the bright light from the hallway fall past the man inside.

Nagumo fixed his eyes on the man. "Father?" The man smiled at him before he walked over to Suzuno. "Fuusuke? Are you awake?" Said male groaned and slowly opened his eyes to find the older man sitting on the side of the bed he laid. "Otou-san...?"

Kira, their 'Father', smiled at him as he slowly got up. He returned to the door opening before turning around to tell them he would like them to please come down, since there was someone he wanted to introduce to everyone.

A huff merely escaped Nagumo's throat as he seized himself up, golden orbs resting on the other boy who whined about not being ready to come out of bed yet. It made him smile. Suzuno and he might differ from each other quite a lot in personality, but he kinda liked the other kid.

He sprung up and almost skipped towards the other as he offered his hand. "Come out, lazy ass. Dad needs us downstairs."

Suzuno stared at him with a blank stare for a few seconds. Then light danced in his eyes as his lips twitched up in a smile, spreading wider till he grinned wide. His pale hand slid into the outreached pinkish skinned one of his red-haired friend, letting him pull him up.

The two entered the room to be met with the yawning of Miura. Nagumo laughed at him, saying how he would be able to catch an entire bee colony as of how wide he had opened his mouth, which caused the other boy to yell at him with reddish cheeks that that was not true at all.

Downstairs a small group had already settled on the chairs and floor in front of their father. Hiroto sat in a far away corner while Natsuiro stood in the far front, eyes sparkling as she had difficulty standing still.

"Everyone, I know it's early and that some of you might have needed some more sleep, but I got important new, " Kira started his introduction of the kid that had come to stand beside him. "This is Midorikawa Ryuuiji. He will join us from today, so I want all of you to be very nice to him and take care of him like family - just like anyone else - okay?" The boy had green hair that had been tied in a small, curly ponytail. His bright yet dark in color eyes were looking anywhere but the group in front of him. Natsuiro killed the silence with a loud greeting, though it only made the boy slowly look up to her for a second before he hung his head down to look at the ground once again. Some looked confused at his reaction while others merely found it rude to act as if he didn't hear the girl.

"Well then, Miura. He will be sharing a room with you so could you show him around?" Miura quickly bopped his head up and down and jumped forward through the group to pat the boy's shoulder. Midorikawa looked up at him, an eyebrow rose in question. "Come, let's go to our room." He had kindly smiled at the other, yet Midorikawa seemed to not care about it at all and walked away towards one of the hallways. "O-oi! W-wait up!" Miura yelled and followed the new kid.

"I'm wondering if he will be okay..." Hiroto mumbled as he had joined Nagumo and Suzuno's sides. With a sigh, the grey-haired guy trailed his eyes towards their friend who had still been shocked that she had been ignored. "I merely worry about her being silent." It earned a stifled laugh from his right while Hiroto only knitted his eyebrows together, looking around and back to them as he asked a few times who he was talking about.

Natsuiro by then had pouted as she realized what the new boy had just done. 'Pff, how mean.'

"Okay! Shoot Tsu-kun!"

Later that morning Natsuiro and the others had run outside to play their most favorite game ever. Midorikawa watched them run on the field, green locks dancing along with the breeze that had started to play with his locks ever since he had found this spot to sit.

A boy with long, purplish hair shooted to the one that had greeted him loudly earlier that morning. Midorikawa remembered her, her name was Natsuiro. She had been thrilled to see the new kid it seemed, he, on the other hand, was not too happy with this new house at all. This was not his home, neither did he feel like it would become one. The girl had received the ball to run forward on high speed, a pale, blue aura surrounding her. Midorikawa's eyes widened a bit. 'That is...?' Natsuiro stood still in one swift movement and gave a rare kick at the ball, which made it spin in the air while she jumped after it. The ball had a purple glow around it with darker shaded aura flowing around it. "Unicorn Spin!" she exclaimed, kicking the ball away. As it flew away from her towards the goal, a picture of a galloping unicorn followed behind it. It made his eyes light up. 'A Hissatsu Technique!'

# Flashback #

"Ne, ne. Oka-san, what is that?" a somewhat younger Midorikawa asked his mom, tugging on his mother's long skirt. His mother looked at the teenager on the soccer field on the right, the teen making fire appear around him as he shot a white and black ball away. "That is a Hissatsu Technique," she smiled.

"H-hissatsu...Technique?"

His mother nodded and bent down to his level in order to explain to him. "It's how they call it when a soccer player makes the ball go faster or become stronger they way that person just did." He blinked owlishly and looked back at the boy who got high-fives from others. "Faster and stronger..." A smile played on her lips as she watched the admiring gaze her son held.

"Also," she continued, "You easily beat a person who does not use a Hissatsu with it. But it's not very common to see Hissatsu's, to be honest. They are special." It made the eyes of the small kid go big as his mouth opened and eyebrows shot up. "They are?"

A chuckle left his mom's lips. "Well, in the future they'll probably be more common." She stood up and held her hand out for him to take. As he did she started to walk away from the soccer field. He tried his best to look back at the field that was filled with older kids passing that ball around, the smiles on their faces not going unnoticed by him.

His mom had noticed his fixation and cleared her throat. "You know? I'm sure you will be able to make your own Hissatsu Techniques in the near future. I'm sure of it, I believe in you." Midorikawa gawked at his mom before his mouth split into a wide grin. "Yeah!"

# End Flashback #

Natsuiro landed on the ground with a big grin on her face. Suddenly his thoughts changed back to his parents and his eyes turned dark as a gloomy aura surrounded him. He missed them. Where did they go to? They had been shot and bleeding and the police had come. They had said everything would be alright. But why did he had to go here? He wanted to see his parents.

Hours passed as he merely watched them play. Even at dinner, he kept to himself and no one approached him. When the girl had skipped outside with others again, he had followed behind her. She had noticed and asked him with all smiles if he liked to join. He had stuttered he was fine watching, which made the others shrug and run off to the field, yet made her frown before she smiled at him. "You can join us anything you want, okay?"

Only when the breeze from that morning had become more chilly he shuddered and had debated with himself whether he should go inside or not.

"Oi, Midorikawa-kun!" a voice called out to him. He didn't react, he wanted to be alone. He was fine by watching, but he wanted to be alone, nobody talking to him or fill the space around him that belonged to his mom and his dad. But the owner of the voice thought differently about it. "Midorikawa-kun!" Miura repeated as he went to stand in front of him. "Go away," the green-haired child almost sneered. Miura looked at him with wide eyes. Not really because he was so rude, but since he had actually spoken back to him. "Why? You don't want to play a game with me?"

"No." Miura's shoulders dropped at that answer. "Why not?" Gritting his teeth, he wanted to yell that he just didn't want to, but his mind voiced him in another way. "JUST LEAVE ME ALREADY!" It had shocked him how rude he sounded, but he just wanted to be left alone. And so he ran away.

Nagumo, who had gone inside a few minutes ago to get something to drink came outside. "Miura? What was that yelling? What happened?" The boy turned around. "Midorikawa told me to leave him..." Nagumo blinked. "That yell came from him?" Miura only nodded. Frowning, he looked around. "But, where is he now?" Miura turned around to point at the hall. "Our room." The red-head sweatdropped. "He will not come far with avoiding you when you guys are sharing a room..." A sigh left the other's mouth as he mumbled a barely heard, "I wished I knew what was wrong with him..." There was another sigh. "We all would want that," Nagumo replied.

"We all would want to know what?" a soft voice interrupted. The two turned around to find Suzuno with Sumeragi. "Suzuno-kun. Sumeragi-san," Miura addressed them with a small smile. "It was Midorikawa," Nagumo cut any other thing that the other could say off. Sumeragi tilted her head to the side. "That yell?" Suzuno sighed. "And why was he shouting for God's sake?" Nagumo rubbed the back of his head at the irritated tone of the other. "Uhm, well, he wanted Miura-kun to leave him alone."

The greyish white-haired boy's eyes twitched as the blue-haired girl stared at them. "Eh? Y-you're joking a-aren't you?" Nagumo shook his head, his tone more serious as he said, "I'm serious about it." Miura looked down, quite down about the event. Suzuno frowned. He had the same reaction Natsuiro had that morning when the new guy had ignored her. "You could talk with him alone now," he offered.

Miura's head shot up. "E-eh?"

On the other side, Midorikawa was laying on the bed with closed eyes as he tried to relax after his sudden outburst. He wasn't really the type to act like that, his mom had told him every time to be nice to everyone, yet he just couldn't help but feel irritated. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to go back home. Why was he here anyway?

With thoughts of his mom, he slowly lost his conscious until he had fallen asleep. Only a few minutes passed when the door opened up. "M-midorikawa-san?" Miura's shaky voice questioned. When he got no response the boy walked to Midorikawa's bed. He watched the boy who was clearly asleep and pouted, not liking that he couldn't make up with his roommate. Though he knew there was nothing he could possibly do right now.

He put his pajamas on and went into his bed, deciding he should sleep as well. 'Sleep well, Midorikawa-san. You're our friend, you can trust us.' He sighed and closed his. "Sleep well," a voice murmured. Miura's eyes widened, he sat up abruptly as he looked over at Midorikawa. 'Did he?'

"Oh, you're not sleeping?"

His eyes fell on the door that had been open on ajar. Natsuiro stood there, giggling. "I thought you would be sleeping."  
A frown settled on his face. "Natsuiro, what are you doing here?"

Looking off to the side, the corners of her mouth dropped. "D-don't tell anyone... but I..." Miura waited for her to continue and Natsuiro decided to come inside, closing the door behind her as she did, before she sat down next to him

"I... I'm adopted..."


	8. Happiness

It was almost 7 in the morning, as Netsuha and Netsuha were playing video games with Miura, and Suzuno, Nagumo and Hiroto sat at the table close-by. Hiroto didn't participate in their discussion, but rather waited his turn to play on the computer. Nagumo turned in his seat and swung his arms as he called out to Miura, who simply hummed in return. "Did Midorikawa speak already?" Miura stopped playing, paused the game, which made the other two whine in frustration, and turned to Nagumo while he shook his head. "Nothing since yesterday."

Nagumo sighed, turning around again before he noticed Natsuiro who came into the room. Miura followed his gaze when he saw him looking into another direction. He caught the girl in his eyesight and frowned upon remembering last night.

"I'm getting adopted."  
It remained silent for a while.  
"So you're leaving?" Miura asked unsure whether he heard right.  
Natsuiro nodded, a sad expression on her face.  
"Sure, I'm happy but I will need to leave everyone here..." she said.  
"When do you leave?"  
"T-tomorrow..."  
Miura turned to her with wide eyes. "WHAT!? H-how long did you know?"  
"For three days..." Miura sighed at that. 'She knew three days ago yet she didn't tell anyone...?'  
Natsuiro chuckled and exhaled with a huff. "Well then," she stood up again.  
"Until tomorrow, I guess. Good night."

Miura looked the other way. "You're up early," Netsuha teased the girl who always loved to sleep out. "Well..." she looked at Miura who shook his head. Hiroto frowned at seeing it. "Natsuiro-kun? Miura? What is it?" Natsuiro lowered her head. "I am uhm, adopted so I uh, have to leave..." was all that came out.

"That's great for you! That you're adopted I mean," Atsushi smiled at her. "Aw, so you will be leaving? Then with who can I play cards now without beating them easily?" Hiroto pouted. Natsuiro giggled before she turned to look at the guy with brown hair. "Netsuha seems to be good at it."

"YOUR LEAVING!?" That was Nagumo, clearly not agreeing with the girl leaving. "Haru-kun..." a small voice left her throat. "Why? Why you must leave?" the redhead said with tears brimming in his eyes. The last few months Nagumo, Suzuno, and Natsuiro had gotten really close. How could he suddenly let one of his two best friends go? It was not fair. Even if she was adopted, he didn't like this.

Hiroto looked at the redhead in silence, as Netsuha and Atsushi also dropped their shoulders. Suzuno merely sighed and looked at Natsuiro. "So you're getting a family, eh? I'm happy for you." "Fuusuke!" Nagumo was mad, desperately trying to make sure his other friend knew that their friend was actually leaving. "She's leaving us!"

"If you love someone... you let them go when they need to go..." The group turned in surprise to find Midorikawa in his purple nightwear. Natsuiro smiled at him. "You're completely right!" Natsuiro smiled. Midorikawa was taken aback by that - Well, everyone was shocked at times by how easy she was. With her pink hair in two ponytails, she walked to him, the locks bouncing with each of her steps, until she stood in front of him. She took his hands. "Please, take care of everyone in my place. Make them all happy Ryuuiji-kun." His eyes widened. "M-make them h-happy in your place?"

Natsuiro simply smiled before she gave him a nod, turning around again. "Everyone! I will miss all of you, but I'm sure that we'll meet again!" she smiled for one last time at them before she took the bag she had dumped against the wall when she had entered the room, only to leave through the door towards the hallway. She dragged the bag out the door of the orphanage where Hitomiko stood to bid her farewell.

Her new parents greeted her and Hitomiko, the man taking her bag to put it in the back of their car while she got into the car herself. A pain settled itself in her chest as tears brimmed in the corners of her eyes. No. She would not cry. She would see everyone again and although this was her new family now - everyone else would always be in her heart. They were just like family due to their closeness.

Natsuiro waved at Hitomiko as the car drove away. Bye-bye Hitomiko-nee!" Hitomiko waved back at her. "Goodbye Tsuko! Take care!"

As the car disappeared out of her view she returned back inside to find Midorikawa sitting by himself, staring at his hands as a frown was set on his face. Midorikawa looked up to the grinning Nagumo and the angry Hiroto who were bickering about something. 'Make them all happy huh...?'

She frowned at him and stepped closer. "Say Ryuuji. Don't you need to play with the other? Tsuko trusted you to do so in order to make the other happy, now didn't she?" With a frown, Midorikawa glanced from her back to how Nagumo ran away from the other redhead. She was right. He couldn't sit here while he promised the pink-haired girl to take care of the other for her. He stood up, air filling his lungs. "Everyone! Let's play soccer~!" Midorikawa yelled with a smile on his face. The two redheads stopped dead in their tracks, wide eyes and open hanging mouth turning in wide smiles as they ran up to him. "Finally!"

Weeks passed by.

Happily the kids of Sun Garden shot the ball over to each other. It was a sunny day and they all had been practicing on their shots. It was only after having kicked quite some that Ai stopped the received ball. "We all need to make our own Hissatsu!" she declared. "Eh? Our own Hissatsu? How cool would that be!" Nestuha kicked in, secretly taking the ball from her as he passed to Atsuishi.

The ball was stolen from Reina who playfully grinned. "I'm definitely going to beat all of you with mine Hissatsu though!" That had popped a vein by Nagumo as he hissed at her. "What did you say!?" He was about to say more as he stomped towards the girl who simply smirked until his name was being called by the specific goody-two-shoes. "Nagumo!" Midorikawa warned, smiling lightly as he said it, yet the seriousness of his words was written in his eyes.

Nagumo waved it off and walked off to the side to drink some water. His eyes found their way towards the birds that flew past an almost transparent cloud. A small smile tugged on his lips as he thought of his good friend who wasn't there with them to share this moment.

'It all goes well here, Nat-kun. I wonder where you are.'

~ Tokyo / Inazuma Town ~

"Welcome in your new home Natsuiro~" Natsuiro's new mom said. Natsuiro watched the house, it was smaller as Sun Garden, but it had a loving feeling to it. Her eyes shifted when a man came out of the house next to theirs. "Ah, you're the new neighbors?" he asked with a smile. Her mom immediately went over to him. "Ah, yes! I'm Ameyano Kuuru and this is my husband Tsubasa Ayaino."

Natsuiro didn't pay attention to the man anymore, she had found interest to the boy with dreadlocks and crimson red eyes. She had never seen such vivid eyes nor such hairstyle. Well, she had seen Nagumo's hair though, that was something completely unique on its own as well.

"This is our daughter, Ayaino Tsuko." she heard her parents introduce her. The man's eyes lighted up. "Ah, that is my son Kidou Yuuto." "Does he plays soccer?" was the first question Natsuiro came up with it. The boy's eyes widened in surprise. She assumed it was because since he didn't think she would ask something like that, but little did she know he was surprised by the way that she talked to the man that had taken him in.

"Oh yes, he sure does. You two could play together in the backyard if you want?" the man said. She didn't let him tell her twice and got a soccer ball out of nowhere before she ran to the boy. "Ne, let's play soccer!" she smiled. Kidou watched her and then smiled himself. "Sure."

They ran to the garden. Natsuiro threw the ball to him as he took it and run somewhat before he returned the ball to her. They laughed when the other tripped and shot the ball between two buckets they had set apart from each other and passed to one another.

One time a pigeon had landed in the garden at the same time Kidou shot the ball, missing the target and by that spinning towards the poor animal that flew away in utter shock. They laughed at it, yet her eyes followed the birds fly in the sky.

'Haru-kun. I think I can be happy here, how are you over there?'


	9. Aliea Academy Starts

It was 7 years later. Nagumo was now 13 years old.

"That Ryuusei Blade is so dumb Hiroto!" he teased the other redhead.  
"No your Atomic Flare is so nice," Hiroto added sarcastically.

Midorikawa sighed. Hiroto and Nagumo didn't like each other that much. Everyone here knew.  
"Northern Impact will freeze you guys and your big mouths," Suzuno said to the two.  
"I'm too hot to be frozen," Nagumo smirked.

Miura, Ai, Midorikawa and Reina fell down in anime style.  
"You being hot? You believe it yourself?" Suzuno said.  
"He's a little jerk," Hiroto smirked.  
"Shut up Kiyama. You two are just idiots," Suzuno said.  
"That's rude Fuu-kun~" Nagumo pouted.  
Hiroto sighed. "You can't be nice to other people?"  
Suzuno rolled his eyes.

"May all the children please report to the soccer field," their 'father' said through the speakers.  
The group looked at each other. Why did their 'Father' use the speakers to let them gather?  
What was wrong?

Wonder what father is going to say," Nagumo said.  
"It must be important. Why else would otou-san wanted to speak to all of us?" Midorikawa muttered.  
"What could be so important that he wants to speak to children like us?" Suzuno asked curiously.  
Just after his sentence, father came.

Everyone looked up at the stage, wondering what their father wanted.  
Kira was standing in front of the microphone and did get ready to speak about who knows what.  
One thing was off a little bit, Kira's own daughter, was not there beside her father.

"I've seen you all playing soccer and how much you all love it." their father said.  
"I know you all want to fight with the strongest teams from Japan and with the world too. I know of a way."  
He showed a purple crystal...rock, whatever it was, tied to a string, it was glowing brightly.  
"Use this necklace with the power of the Aliea meteorite."

You could feel a tremendous power kept inside the...thing - let's call it a rock for now.  
"We could beat the world with this," Hiroto said.  
"How can a rock help us with that?" Midorikawa snorted.  
"No idea, but it seems otou-sama knows a way," Suzuno smirked.

"You all will present yourself under the name of Aliea Academy," Kira said.  
Now it was quiet. 'Aliea Academy? What is that for a name?'

"What do you mean otou-san?" Nagumo asked.  
"We present ourselves as aliens, from another planet. We will show them our power!"  
"Hee? But how? Kids like Natsuiro know us!" An said.  
"You all get an alien name and are put into a team."  
He did get a paper. "Here are the teams and names."  
He left the paper on the wall and walked away.

Team's:

Second Rank:   
Gemini Storm - Captain Reize (Midorikawa)

First Rank:   
Epsilon - Captain Desarm (Saginuma)

Master Rank:   
* Diamond Dust - Captain Gazel (Suzuno)  
* Prominence - Captain Burn (Nagumo)  
* Gaia - Captain Gran (Hiroto)

The Best team will become Genesis.

"Why is my alien name Burn?" Nagumo sweatdropped.  
"Remember you burned the kitchen?" Suzuno asked.  
"Ah...I get it," Nagumo sighed.  
"I think we need to call each other like that then," Hiroto grinned.  
"Sure GRAN. How's your day GRAN?" Nagumo teased.  
"Stop that, you're annoying," Gran said annoyed.  
"What did you say!?" Nagumo said angrily.  
"You BURN up easily," Suzuno said.  
"WHAT!?" Nagumo shouted.

"Prominence."  
\- "Diamond Dust."  
\- "Epsilon."  
\- "Gaia."  
\- "Gemini Storm."  
"LET"S PRACTICE OUR HARDEST!"  
"Hai!"

Rivals. Nagumo sighed. He never thought everyone should become such huge rivals as they were now.  
He walked past the television, eyes glued to the soccer match. "Over some months we will watch and beat the hell out those guys..."


	10. Before it Begins

He was Burn, pride captain of Prominence.  
He walked past Diamond Dust's side. He shivered. 'Cold!'  
He smirked when he saw Midorikawa. "Reize!" Nagumo called.  
No response. "Reize!" he called again.  
Midorikawa turned around.  
"Nani~?" he smiled.  
"You still suck at that character..."  
Midorikawa pouted. "I'm trying my hardest!"  
Nagumo sighed and patted the younger boy's shoulder.  
"Ganbatte."

"Burn-sama, when will Gran be finished with the field?" Netsuha asked.  
"When I'm death I'm afraid...Nepper, can you look if the field outside is-" Nagumo managed to say.  
"Of course!" Netsuha said and dashed away.  
'Wow...I believe he looks forward to practice...'

"Ah, Burn. Have you seen Clara?" Suzuno's voice suddenly interrupted his thoughts.  
He turned to the captain of Diamond Dust.  
"Hey, looks good Gazel," Nagumo teased.  
Suzuno seemed unaffected. He remained cold, calm and emotionless.  
"I asked for something."  
"Outside."  
Suzuno walked away and Nagumo sighed.  
'This becomes too much...I need to forget about it.'

Time passed.  
Nagumo trained hard. Then it was time.  
The Football Frontier finals. Zeus vs. Raimon.  
They would go to the winners school and destroy it.  
Somehow it was for them already set that Raimon would win.  
Gemini Storm and Epsilon sat in front of the television of the living room.  
Nagumo tilted his head to teh side, eyeing the hall.  
Gaia was practing, his team was doing all kind of games and Diamond Dust did their thing.  
He watched the TV a bit but then did go to his room.  
He would hear who won even if he watched or not.

"Burn, meet up in the room."  
That was Hiroto. Nagumo groaned and walked after the red head.  
The room, also the 3-TOP room.  
Suzuno stood already on his pillar, with a blue spotlight. "You are slow."  
Hiroto stood on his place and the pillar rasied.  
Nagumo followed his example and stood on his own pillar.  
"So, what's it?" Nagumo asked.  
"We send Reize away," Hiroto said, "But he needs our words."  
Nagumo let out a 'tsch'. "You called?" Midorikawa asked when he entered.  
He bented down, looking up at the three.  
"Reize, you will go with Gemini Storm to Raimon," Suzuno said.  
"And you will destroy the school when they lose or refuse to play," Nagumo followed.  
"No mercy," Hiroto said.  
Midorikawa nodded. He had developed his alien character very well.  
"Yes." He stood up and leaved the room.  
It remained silence.  
"I will be on the practice field, you would train too." With that Hiroto leaved the room.  
Suzuno let out a sigh. "I leave too, shut the door behind you."  
Nagumo pouted. 'I'm no little child to tell me that...'  
He grinned and did go back to his arena.  
"Heat! Nepper!" he called.  
The two came to him.  
"What's wrong Burn-sama?" Netsuha asked.  
"We are going to take the field outside, now, before Gazel comes."  
Atsushi nodded and then did go together with Nagumo to the field while Netsuha did get everyone.

Nagumo watched his team practicing.  
"Rean, pass the ball more quickly!" he commanded the girl.  
"Hai!" she said and passed it to Heat.  
"Everyone, keep moving no matter what!" Nagumo said.

"Your using the field? You sure are sneaky..."  
Nagumo turned to Diamond Dust and Suzuno.  
He smirked. "You just are slow."  
"You don't stand a change against my cold so just hold your mouth shut."  
"Me? Cold? I'm too hot to be frozen!"  
Suzuno rolled his eyes at that sentence and then turned around.  
"Come on, we take the field in the forest."

Nagumo snickered but then he watched the sky.  
"Aliea...We're going to rule the country, the world..."  
"Burn-sama, are you talking to yourself again?" Atsushi asked.  
"WHY DO YOU NOT TRAIN!?" Nagumo said quickly.  
Atsushi let out a yelp and dashed back to the field.  
Nagumo sighed. "Honestly... How are we suposed to defeat the humans this way?"


End file.
